Medencézés
by Sou Momiji
Summary: Egy NaruSasu történet nektek. Remélem nem haragudtok, mert régen nem hoztam frisst, ugye? Ha igen, akkor bocsi '


Naruto úgy gondolta jó volna elmenni úszkálni valahova, mert a Nap kíméletlenül égette a várost. Tudta, hogy nem messze van egy hely, ahol több nagyobb medence is van építve. A hely megvan, de egyedül menni kész pazarlás lenne. Már éppen törte volna a fejét, hogy kit hívjon el, amikor elkezdett csörögni a mobilja. Ránézett a kijelzőre, majd megnyomta a "Fogadás" gombot.

-Szevasz Teme. Mi újság?

-Szeva Dobe. Gondoltam elmehetnénk valahova. Mit szólsz hozzá?

-Nekem is ez futott át az agyamon. Mondjuk medencézés? Innen nem messze van egy oltári hely, mehetnénk oda.

-Persze. Hol fussunk össze?

-Mondjuk a kávéház előtt.

-Jó. Ott találkozunk.

-Oké. - válaszolta Naruto, majd megszakította a vonalat.

Naruto rögtön szedte össze azt a pár cuccot amire szüksége lehet: törölköző, pénz és a mobilja. Nem sok minden kell. Elindult a megbeszélt helyre és mire odaért Sasuke már ott várta. Köszöntek egymásnak, majd elindultak a fürdő felé. Nem sok szó eset köztük az úton, de ez abban a pillanatban épp elégnek bizonyult. Meg is érkeztek. Kifizették a belépőt és beljebb mentek. Rögtön egy fákkal takart helyet szemeltek ki, ahol még senki sem volt, majd lepakolták a cuccaikat. Hawaii nadrág volt mind a kettejükön, így szükségtelennek bizonyult a fürdőnadrág; főleg a fecskegatya, attól mind a kettejük háta borsódzott. Mielőtt fejest ugrottak volna a mélybe, elmentek a hideg zuhanyhoz, hogy lehűtsék forró testüket. Mire kijöttek a víz alól, úgy remegtek mint a nyárfalevél. Egymásra néztek, majd beugrottak a medencébe. Kellemesen melegnek bizonyult a víz, és a Nap is most finoman melegített. Tökéletes volt minden. Majdnem egy teljes órán keresztül áztatták magukat a vízben, amikor Narutónak azaz ötlete támadt, hogy elmehetnének valamit meginni, és amikor Sasuke is ráhelyeselt, kimásztak a vízből, megtörölköztek és pénztárcáik kíséretével elindultak az egyik kiépített kávézóféleséghez. Leültek az asztalhoz, majd jött a pincér, hogy felvegye a rendelést. Kértek egy-egy kólát és amikor az emberke látta, hogy csak ennyi, szépen lelépett. Most a srácok egymással beszélgettek, nézték az érkezőket, vitatták, hogy kivel lennének szívesen és kivel nem. Arra eszméltek fel, hogy a pincér meghozta az üdítőket. Naruto és Sasuke egymásra nézett, majd odaadták a megfelelő pénzmennyiséget, így a kis zavaró tényező elhúzhatott. Lecsavarták az üvegeken lévő kupakokat és elkezdték kortyolni a hűsítőt. Amikor kifogytak a szuszból, egy hangosabb 'Haah' sóhaj után letették az üvegeket. Mivel jobb dolguk úgysem akadt, elkezdtek beszélgetni. 10 perc után, megunták a semmittevést, kiitták a maradék kólát és már szinte rohantak vissza a medencéhez. Elsiettek a cuccaikhoz, ledobálták a pénztárcáikat és fejest ugrottak a vízbe. Úszkáltak, frissen érkező haverokkal labdáztak. Az Uchiha srác érezte, hogy lassan fogyni készül az ereje, így elúszott a medence pereméig, majd felhúzta magát rajta és leült; csak a lábát lógatta a vízbe. Naruto labdával a kezében kereste barátját és hátrafordulva pillantotta meg őt.

-Teme, mi van? - kiáltott oda, mire a megszólított felkapta a fejét.

-Ah semmi, csak kicsit kifulladtam. - válaszolta.

Az Uzumaki se szó, se beszéd, visszadobta a labdát és elindult Sasuke felé. Amikor odaért, ugyan úgy kiült a medence szélére, mint barátja. Csendben ültek egymás mellett, lábukkal kavargatták a hömpölygő vizet. Naruto megelégelte ezt a semmittevést, felállt, majd Sasuek háta mögé lépett. Állát a srác nyakhajlatába fektette, közben kezeivel átfogta a derekát. Az Uchiha csak nagyokat pislogott, majd érezte, hogy egyre nehezebb ülve maradnia. Mint kiderült, Naruto szinte rádőlt barátjára így tolva őt a víz felé. Egy hatalmas placcsanásra lett mindenki figyelmes. A hang irányába kapták a fejüket, de csak egy fiút láttak feljönni a víz alól; semmi különös. Ez így is lett volna, ha Naruto nem tudja, hogy ketten dőltek bele a vízbe. Teleszívta tüdejét levegővel és merülésre fogta magát. Keresett-kutatott, végül meglelte. Sasuke már a medence alján feküdt. Naruto leúszott hozzá, megragadta a kezét és elkezdte húzni őt a felszín felé. Segítsége is akadt; a medencének a vízi mentője látta az esetet és rögtön indult segíteni a két fiúnak. Hamar felértek, kihúzták az eszméletlen fiút a vízből és kezdődhetett az újraélesztés. A vízi mentő megkérte Narutot, hogy végezze el a belégzést. A srác csak hirtelen bólintott és már bal mutató és hüvelykujjával fogta be barátja orrát, jobb kezével pedig húzta az állát. Lassan közeledett, amikor már sejtette, hogy a belégzés következik. Ekkor jutott el a tudatáig, hogy most jóformán megfogja csókolni Sasukét. Némi tétovázás után mégis megtette. Újra a vízi mentőn volt a munka, és egy újabb belégzés. Köhögés hangja nyugtatta a körbeállókat és persze a fiú életéért küzdőket is. Naruto oldalra fordította barátját, hogy az kiköhöghesse a vizet amit lenyelt. Már épp jöttek a mentők, de Naruto intett, hogy nem szükséges. Most már semmi baj, csak az Uchihának pihenésre van szüksége. A mentősök felajánlották, hogy hazaviszik a két fiút, amit Naruto elfogadott. Bepakolta azt a pár cuccot amit hoztak, beült a mentőautóba és figyelte az alvó barátját. Elérkeztek a megadott címre; az Uzumaki házhoz. A srác csak megérte a mentősöket, hogy segítsék feltenni barátját a hátára, a többit megoldja. Így is lett. Naruto a kezére akasztotta a táskákat és kulcsait előhalászva jutott el a bejárati ajtóhoz. Kinyitotta azt, majd belépett és az ajtót becsapta maga mögött. Fellépdelt a lépcsőn és az egyik szoba ajtaját kinyitotta. Gyengéden az ágyra fektette még alvó barátját, utána ledobálta a kezén csüngő táskákat. Leült az ágy szélére és figyelte az alvó arcot. Késztetést érzett, hogy ujjait végigfuttassa a meleg bőrön. Előbb próbált ellenkezni az érzéssel, de végül beadta a derekát, hisz Sasuke alszik. Lassan csúsztak ujjai a bőrön és a csiklandós érzésre a mélyen alvó fiú álmában elmosolyodott, majd kuncogni kezdett. Némi hangfoszlányok is elhagyták ajkait: "Naruto... Hagyd... Abba... Ez csikiz..." - nyögte ki, majd amikor a csiklandozás abbamaradt, ismét visszazuhant álmaiba. Naruto csak nézte az alvót és próbálta feldolgozni a hallottakat. 'Rólam álmodik? Ez most komoly?' - gondolta magában, majd valami röpködni kezdett gyomrában. Egy felszabadult sóhaj hagyta el ajkait, majd lehajolt barátjához. Naruti először csak egy gyengéd puszit nyomott a másik ajkaira, majd amikor megbizonyosodott arról, hogy a srác mélyen alszik, erőszakosan választotta szét nyelvével az alvó ajkait. Természetes, hogy ilyen méretű ajakfeszegetésre, még a legmélyebben szundikáló is felébred. Sasuke előbb csak pislogott párat, majd amikor rájött, hogy éppen a Dobe nyelve kutakodik a szájában, rögtön ellökte magától.

-U-Usuratonkachi, mi-mit csinálsz? - kérdezte Sasuke az elkerekedett szemű Narutótol.

-Én csak... - kezdte volna a magyarázkodást, de nem találta a megfelelő szavakat.

-Most jól szórakozol, igaz? Milyen jó viccet csinálni a másikból. - mondta elcsukló hangon a srác még mindig zihálva.

-Ez nem vicc! - üvöltötte le Naruto a másikat. - Ez nem vicc. - ismételte meg halkabban.

-Akkor meg mi?

-Mit gondolsz, egy ember miért csókolja meg a másikat? - Sasuke most elkezdett gondolkodni, majd rájött, hogy mi a válasz.

-Te... Szerelmes vagy belém? - bökte ki végül.

-Igen. - hajtotta le Naruto a fejét. - Soha nem gondoltam rád így, elhiheted. Mégis a mai medencézés után teljesen megváltozott a véleményem. Nevess ki, gúnyolódj... Nem érdekel most már semmi. - észre sem vette, hogy Sasuke lassan odakúszik mellé. Már csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor két meleg keze érzett meg az arca két oldalán, melyek a fejét emelik fel. Csókra éhes ajkak tapadtak a sajátjaira, majd elkerekedett szemekkel nézte az őt csókoló fiút. Néhány perc csata után, elváltak egymástól. - Ez meg?

-Én is téged. - mosolyodott el Sasuke.

-Mi? - értetlenkedett Naruto.

-Én is szeretlek téged, Dobe. Tudod, nekem sem ez volt a véleményem, de amikor láttalak a medencében labdázni a többiekkel, valami furcsa érzés kerített hatalmába. Csak akkor jöttem rá, hogy mi az, amikor kijöttél mellém a medence partjára. Szerelem volt. És még most is az.

Narutónak nem kellett több biztatás. Ismét csókra invitálta szerelme nyelvét, mely elfogadta a kedves meghívást. Lassan dőltek az ágyra, majd hevesebbé vált köztük a csók. Levegőhiány miatt elváltak, de az Uzumaki nem adott sok időt barátjának, hogy észhez térjen. Rögtön a nyakának puha bőrét vette célba, majd egy pontot kezdett el kényeztetni. Előbb csak nyalogatta, majd szívni kezdete, ezzel halk sóhajokat kapott 'áldozatától'. Hogy erősebb reakciót váltson ki, ráharapott arra a területre, mire Sasuke felnyögött, de utána is halkan sóhajtozott amikor észrevette, hogy szerelme a megharapott területet vigasztalja nyelvével. Eközben lent a hely kezdett szűkössé válni. Most Naruto rátért párja mellbimbóira. Előbb csak két újával morzsolta, majd amikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Sasuke itt nagyon érzékeny, akkor egyik mellbimbót a szájába vette és úgy kényeztette, míg a másikat ujjaival morzsolta tovább. Sasukének erre az érzésre ívbe feszült a háta, fejét hátra vetette és hangosabb nyögésekkel díjazta szerelmét. Naruto most abbahagyta a mellbimbók 'kínzását', majd elkezdett nyelvével egyre lejjebb haladni. Elért a köldökig, majd belenyalintott. Az Uchiha srác megemelte a csípőjét, ezzel is a másikat akarta sarkalni, hogy siessen. Naruto értette a jelet, majd lerántotta szerelme fürdőnadrágját, amely alatt már lüktetett a srác férfiassága. Nem tétovázott, hanem rögtön szájába vette a tagod és nyalogatta akár egy nyalókát. Sasuke felől a sóhajokat felváltották a hangosabbnál hangosabb nyögések. Kezdett a csúcs felé közeledni. Nagyot nyelt, amikor megérezte, hogy Naruto nyelve hegye a férfiassága tetején lévő nyílást ingerli. Most az Uzumaki ismét a szájába vette a tagot, majd erősen szívni kezdte. Sasuke nem bírta tovább és hangos, majdnem hogy kiáltás kíséretében elélvezett. Naruto most eltávolodott a lényegtől, majd a szájában lévő spermát a jobb kezén lévő leghosszabb három újára kente. Lehajolt az ágyon pihegő szerelméhez, majd ajakit rátapasztotta a másikéra. Csúszós mutatóujját becsúsztatta a szűk nyíláson, mire Sasuke szemei kipattantak a fájdalomra. Erősen tépte az ágyon lévő takarót, közben próbálta visszanyelni előtörni készülő könnyeit. Naruto elszakadt a kívánatos ajakától, majd tüdejébe szívott egy újabb adag levegőt és visszatért újra arra a helyre, ahol pár pillanattal ezelőtt volt. A bejáratban lévő újához csatlakozott még egy, mire Sasuke belenyögött a csókba. Az Uzumaki fiú ismét levegőhiány miatt levált az alatta fekvő ajkairól, majd rátért annak kulcscsontjára. Harapdálta, nyalogatta, akár egy finom édességet. Eközben újai nem hagytak fel a mozgással, mert most ollózni kezdett. Némi tágítás után egy harmadik ujj is csatlakozott a bent lévő két társához. Sasuke nyögdécselt, közben már elfehéredtek az ujjai a kezén melyekkel erősen szorította az alatta lévő anyagot. Naruto mikor érezte, hogy kényelmesen elférnek az ujjai, kihúzta őket, majd végig futtatta szemeit szerelme izzadt testén.

-Mit nézel, Dobe? - kérdezte Sasuke enyhén elpirulva.

-Csak nem tudok betelni a látvánnyal, Teme. - válaszolta a kérdezett. Naruto lehajolt, majd megfogta Sasuke kezeit és a nyakára csavarta. - Ide kapaszkodj. - súgta bele az alatta fekvő fülébe, ki megremegett.

Erősen tartotta a felette tornyosulót, attól tartva, hogy az eltűnik. Naruto most megfogta saját lüktető tagját és szerelme bejárata elé helyezte. Picit várt, míg szerelme felfogja az eseményeket, majd lassan hatolt be. Először csak a makkot nyomta be, majd gyengéden a többit. Sasuke most már nem tudta visszafogni könnyeit, így azok kibuggyantak szeméből, végigszántva arcát. Naruto látta a csillogó folyadékot, majd lehajolt, hogy lenyalhassa. Amikor az egész férfiasság elmerült, megállt egy kicsit, hogy szerelme megbarátkozhasson az érzéssel. Hát igen, nem volt könnyű. Mikor Sasuke végre ellazult, párja kapott az alkalmon és lassan mozogni kezdett. Az ifju Uchiha vonaglott szerelme alatt, a feszítő fájdalom amit érzett kezdett vággyá alakulni. Nyögéseit nem fogta vissza, így azok teljesen betöltötték a fülled szobát. Izzadt testük egymáshoz símúlt, közben Naruto lehajolt, hogy csókot lophasson. Eszébe jutott, hogy mást is kipróbálhatnának. Kihúzódott szerelméből, mire az csodálkozva nézett fel.

-Fordulj meg. - kérlelte Naruto a még mindig fekvő szerelmét. Sasuke szó nélkül követte a 'parancsot', így négykézláb állt.

Az Uzumaki újból elhelyezkedett, de most egyből tövig nyomta tagját. Sasuke kisebb sikolyt hallatott, majd kezei felmondták a szolgálatot. Így csípője feljebb volt mint a felső teste, plusz ez a póz megengedte szerlemének, hogy mélyebbre hatolhasson. Ismét felvették az előző ritmust, majd Naruto lehajolt és végignyalt az előtte nyögő gerince mentén. Sasuke megremegett. Már közel járt és a fölötte lévő is hasonló véleményen volt. Naruto már nem bírta sokáig, így jobb kezével megragadta szeretője tagját és erősen húzogatta rajta a bőrt, mire a srác háta ívbe feszült és elélvezett. Mikor megérezte, hogy saját férfiassága körül szűkebb lett a már így is szűk hely, mélyet lökött és elélvezett. Sasuke nem bírta tovább, így mint egy rongybaba omlott az ágyra. Szerelme sem bírta, ezért rögtön követte. Naruto párja nyakába zihált, majd elfordította a fejét és gyengéden megharapta annak fülcimpáját. Sasuke nyögött egyet és megremegett. A szőke kihúzódott, majd legördült szerelméről. Amint a fekete hajú megérezte, hogy nincs ami felülről lenyomja, a hátára fordult. Halkan ziháltak, míg többé-kevésbé sikerült visszaállítaniuk lélegzésüket a normálisra.

-Ez eszméletlen volt. - törte meg Naruto a csendet. Sasuke nem válaszolt, csak odabújt szerelméhez, majd átölelte őt. Lehunyta a szemeit, majd pillanatokon belül elaludt. - Hé! Ne aludj el. Még az ágyat át kell húzni és fürdenünk is kell. - de mindhiába. Sasuke már mélyen álmainak földjén járt. Naruto kifújta a tüdejében rekedt levegőt, majd elmosolyodott. Megfogta a letúrt takarót és magukra terítette. - Szép álmokat, Teme. - súgta Sasuke fülébe, majd maga is nyugovóra tért. A fekete hajú mintha meghallotta volna az előbbieket elmosolyodott, majd halkan motyogta: 'Neked is, Dobe.'


End file.
